Seeking some comfort
by azera brazi
Summary: Every one needs a little comfort [SquidwardSquilliam] story dedicated to Marih Dimitri and Band8PGeek


Seeking some comfort

_story by: _The ever awesome Shining Spirit Dragon

_pairing: _Squidward/Squilliam

plot: Squidward feels lonely one night.

_author's notes: _This was something that I've been wanting to write for awhile, and now I have finally gotten off my lazy butt to do so. Also, I've been inspired by my good friend Marih Dimitri, so this story is for her, and not to mention my friend Band8Pgeek.

A'ight, now that all been said...

Let's get this story started!

The curtains fluttered eerily as the wind hustled through the windows, the moonlight creeping in. Squidward payed no attention to it, it didn't matter. The room was stuffy anyway.

Wrapping himself tighter in his sheets he gazed at the dying glow of the fireplace as the embers rustled and cracked; they seemed to be dancing through the darkness that lay within those shadowy walls. Sighing, he shifted his weight on the couch, his hand poking out of the sheets to take a sip of the red wine that sat on the coffee table in front of him. He new that he wasn't himself, for he normally didn't drink red wine in a sulky manner unless he was uncomfortable, and it didn't surprise him that he was.

"What's going on here?" He whispered to himself, wrapping the sheets even tighter around his slender body. "Why do I feel so...different?" It was odd, normally he always concealed himself from the world, using his resources to survive. But now...he didn't want to be hiding anymore. His heart wanted to be with some one, he knew it instantly. It ached and spread it's plague, flowing through his body, making his lungs work slower, giving him deep stiff breaths. His stomach tightened, butterflies fluttering around inside, and all the way up to his brain, making him a prisoner in his own emotions. He sniffed, a single tear forming at the rim of his eyes, he knew all too well what the plague was: lonliness.

Sniffing once again he loosened the sheets, letting them fall onto the cushions of the couch as he made his way over to his phone.

_Scene Change_

Squilliam lay in his loveseat, reading a book, his eyes descending from line to line. He enjoyed the quiet atmosphere but it was missing something: Some companionship. He sighed as he closed the book, resting his chin on his hands as he stared at the floor, thinking deeply of his beloved Squidward. Only the sound of his phone ringing was enough to steer him out of his thoughts. Sighing, he reached into his pocket, taking out his cell phone and pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

"Squilliam?" croaked a voice.

Squilliam instantly sat up, gazing at the reciever as he heard the voice of the love of his life. "Squiddy? Are you alright, my darling?" He asked, concerned over the other male's welfare. Squidward sounded as though he were on the verge of tears, something Squilliam would never want to see.

"Yes, I am. Squilliam, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Can you come over and keep me company? I don't want to be alone."

Squilliam could hardly believe what he was hearing. But finally his waiting has come to an end. Now this is his chance to spend time with his beloved, hold him in his arms, never daring to let go. "Of course, my dear. I shall be there in about ten minutes."

_Scene Change_

A roar of an engine seemed to grow bigger and louder as it sped down the road. Squidward heard it and gazed over his shoulder at his door, figuring he should unlock it. Heaving a deep sigh, he let the sheets drop to the floor, trudging to his door. The lock made a soft _Click! _as the deadbolt unhinged. The door creaked open, Mahagony spheres gazing out the door to see Squilliam getting out of a black speedboat.

In an instant their eyes met, an awkward silence drifted in the night sky. Squilliam could feel his heart skip a beat, gazing into those beautiful eyes. Squidward took a step forward, as if he were dealing with a wild animal. He didn't know why after all these years now would be the time for him to find a lover, maybe it was because of yesterday at the Krusty Krab. It was Valentines day, so every one brought dates there. They seemed so happy together with the dancing, kissing, and cuddling.

Squilliam wanted to just run up there and hold him in his arms, but kept his distance, for he knew Squidward very well (a result of going to high school with him) and figured to keep his distance until the moody octopus is ready.

Squidward kept gazing at Squilliam, his mind clouding with this feeling. A feeling he never has felt before. And he nearly gasped out loud when he realized it. He was in love with Squilliam. Mind kicking into overdrive, he thought about what had happened in the past. Well, he remembered high school, with Squilliam snickering and acting like a total snob around him, but yet he always wondered why the rich snob always gazed at him when they were at their lessons.

Also, that stunt Squilliam had pulled off in the Krusty Krab months ago (A/N: this idea was from Marih's "Squilliam's jealously" story) Not to mention the other one he pulled off at their lunch hour not too long ago, and the thug fight where Squilliam had protected him (A/N: also from Marih's story). He was aware of Squilliam's feelings for him, but not of his own. Now he can realize it. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk to him.

Squilliam saw this and felt lighthearted, knowing now that Squidward was ready. A huge grin spread across his face as Squidward now ran to him. Squilliam held him gently in his arms, kissing his forehead as he stroked his back. Squidward sighed, a small smile appearing as he rested his head on Squilliam's shoulder, feeling the body heat they were producing. Suddenly he felt being lifted up. He looked at the ground to realize that Squilliam was carrying him into the house.

"I missed you." They both said at the same time.

Squidward could feel his cheeks becoming warm, indicating a blush, and earning a small chuckle from Squilliam as he laid his lover on the couch, keeping him warm with the sheets and his body heat. Squidward smiled, snuggling closer to Squilliam.

"I love you, Squiddy." Squilliam whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Squilliam." Squidward replied, blushing.

"got you something."

Squidward gasped and cupped his hand over his mouth as Squilliam opened a small velvety black box, inside it held a beautiful silver bracelet, with small ivory musical notes etched in it. Squidward gazed at the other male, how just smiled.

"Like it, Squiddy?" Squilliam asked softly, stroking his newfound lover's cheek.

Squidward could only nod, for he was at a loss of words as he kept his eyes locked onto the exquisite piece of jewelry, arching his cheek into Squilliam's touch whenever it was provided. The other male chuckled, before gently slipping the bracelet on Squidward's wrist, whispering gently into his ear. "So beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm not talking about the bracelet."

Squidward looked at Squilliam, blushing slightly as he caught his drift. He turned away, hoping that Squilliam didn't see his face, because it might have looked kind of funny at the reaction. He heard another small chuckle as he felt a soft hand cup his cheek, lifting his chin up. Squidward gazed into the mahogany spheres of the other across from him as the distance between them decreased, soon closing the gap between their lips. Squidward's blush grew slightl bigger, as he had to admit, it was a good feeling. Squilliam also agreed, holding his love gently, gazing into his eyes.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. Squidward smiled dreamily as he rested his head on Squilliam's shoulder, yawning quietly. But Squilliam heard it, and smiled as he picked the tired octopus up again and gently carried him into the bedroom.

He gently laid his lover on the soft mattress, drawing up the silky sheets over him. He felt a draft, spotting the open window. After pulling it shut he walked over to where he originally was stationed, taking a spot next to Squidward, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

They both shared a growing smile, exchanged kisses and cuddles, before closing their eyes, drifting off into sleep, looking forward to spending every second of their lives together, and look on each day with a smile.

_Fin._


End file.
